Life is too short to let it go
by MelanieDobreva
Summary: Entre l'amitié et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et ça, Hanna l'avait bien comprit. Finira-t-il par craquer et tout dire à son ami?


Entre l'amitié et l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas. Et ça, Hanna l'avait bien comprit. Depuis qu'elle était devenue amie avec le nouvel élève, membre de l'équipe de basket-ball du lycée de Rosewood, la jeune femme ne cessait de penser à lui. Amoureuse ? Toutes ses amies ne cessaient de lui répéter. Voulait-elle y croire ? Pas vraiment à vrai dire. Elle aimait beaucoup être avec lui, le savoir tout prêt d'elle. Mais elle ne voulait en aucun cas être amoureuse. La blondinette avait souffert plus d'une fois en amour et elle ne souhaitait pas que cela se reproduise. Parfois la vérité peut faire passer tout le reste pour un mensonge et cette dernière savait très bien que si elle succombait encore plus à son charme, -A n'hésiterait pas à dévoiler ses secrets les plus lourds. Mais également, en s'en prenant directement à lui. Et Hanna ne voulait en aucun cas que cela arrive. D'ailleurs en parlant de lui, Hanna le vit arriver. La jeune femme lui adressa alors un large sourire lorsque celui-ci prit place à ses côtés.

_« Salut Hanna. »_

_« Salut Sam. »_ Dit-elle avec le sourire, heureuse de le voir à nouveau, malgré qu'elle l'est vu il y a moins de 24 heures.

_« Je voulais te parler de quelque chose et c'est plutôt délicat. »_

_« Je t'écoute. Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire. »_

_« Voilà… Il y a une fille qui me plait mais je ne sais pas comment l'aborder. »_

Hanna regarda le jeune homme, perdant peu à peu son sourire. A aucun moment elle n'avait pensé qu'il allait lui faire ce genre de confessions. Elle continua de le fixer, sans rien pouvoir dire. Sam, quant à lui, attendait une réponse. Il ne pensait en aucun cas qu'il y est un tel silence entre eux. Baissant la tête, il préféra partir mais Hanna lui attrapa la main.

_« Invite-la à la soirée de Vendredi. C'est déjà un bon début. »_

_« Et si elle refuse ? » _

_« Elle ne pourrait pas dire non. Si elle le fait, c'est que c'est une idiote. Tu es quelqu'un de génial, Sam. Tu es gentil, attentionné, à l'écoute. Si cette fille n'arrive pas à voir ce qu'il y a de mieux en toi, alors oublie-la. »_

_« J'essayerais de faire ça bientôt alors. Vendredi c'est dans quelques jours, il faudrait que je me bouge. »_

_« Sois juste toi-même, Sam. »_

Le blondinet embrassa sa meilleure amie sur la joue avant de s'en aller. C'est dans un soupir qu'Hanna le regarda partir. Elle resta alors assise, à l'extérieur du lycée, sans vouloir bouger. Elle regardait les élèves passaient, parlant de la soirée qu'organiser le lycée. 'Soirée inutile' dit-elle dans un souffle. Elle, qui aimait se rendre à toutes sortes de soirée, Hanna n'avait alors pas envie d'aller à celle-ci et voir Sam danser avec une autre fille qu'elle. Elle était jalouse et elle s'en rendait compte.

_« Sors de tes pensées, Hanna. » _

Hanna secoua alors la tête et vit alors ses trois meilleures amies. Elle leur adressa un sourire, et rapidement elle les suivit pour aller en cours. Marchant à leurs côtés dans les couloirs, la blondinette cherchait Sam du regard. Sa plus proche amie, Emily, remarqua son absence. L'attrapant par le bras, elle l'entraina dans les toilettes.

_« Emily, on doit aller en cours. Tu sais très bien que Madame Montgomery déteste que l'on arrive en retard. »_

_« Ca ne prendra que quelques minutes. »_ Affirma la jolie brune_. « Je veux juste que tu me dises ce qu'il se passe. Je vois bien que tu es ailleurs ces derniers temps. Est-ce que c'est Sam ? Il te plait, c'est ça ? »_

_« Oui il me plait ! »_ Lâcha-t-elle. _« Mais ça ne sert à rien d'en parler. Une fille l'intéresse. Et ce n'est certainement pas moi. »_

_« Il t'adore, Hanna. Cela pourrait être toi. N'y renonce pas. Sam est une perle. »_

_« Emily, ça ne sert à rien. Je vais l'oublier et j'irais beaucoup mieux sans lui. »_

La belle Emily ne répondit rien puisque sa meilleure amie avait déjà attrapé sa main, l'entrainant à l'extérieur du lieu. Les deux filles ne tardèrent pas à être dans la salle de cours. Elle vit alors Sam, assit au fond, en compagnie de ses amis. Alors que le cours battait son plein, Hanna n'écoutait pas un mot, trop occupé à dessiner dans son cahier. Mais ce fut alors son amie, Mona, qui lui passa un morceau de papier. Ne s'y attendant pas, elle l'ouvrit prudemment.

**Rejoint moi au parc, à la fontaine, à 16 heures. Je t'y attendrais. 3 **

Hanna releva le regard, cherchant alors qui pourrait bien lui envoyer ça. Un autre coup de –A, se dit-elle. Elle ne l'espérait pas. –A l'avait assez fait souffrir comme ça, elle ne supporterait pas un autre de ses pièges.

┖ Hanna venait d'arriver au parc, tout en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant alors si elle était suivit. Il ne lui fallut que quelques instants pour être à la fontaine. Personne à l'horizon pour le moment. Son téléphone sonna et elle regarda alors le message.

**Pauvre Hanna, celle que je connais n'aura jamais le garçon. –A**

En soupirant, elle rangea son portable dans son sac, sans faire attention au jeune homme qui venait d'arriver. Celui-ci ne tarda pas à commencer à jouer de la guitare. Relevant aussitôt la tête, elle vit Sam devant elle. Son cœur se mit à battre à la chamade, ne s'attendant surtout pas à ce que Sam soit l'expéditeur du message. La douce voix de Sam résonna doucement dans les oreilles d'Hanna. 'Your song', une des chansons préférées d'Hanna, dont Sam était bel et bien au courant. Quoi de mieux que d'entendre sa chanson favorite chantée par celui pour qui son cœur bat. Les larmes aux yeux, la blondinette ne le lâcha pas du regard, tout comme les quelques personnes présentes dans le parc. A la fin de la chanson, Sam, le sourire aux lèvres, attrapa la main d'Hanna.

_« Accepterais-tu d'aller à la soirée de Vendredi avec moi ? »_

Sans hésiter une seule seconde, la blondinette acquiesça. _« Oui ! Oui, j'aimerais tellement. »_

Le sourire aux lèvres pour les deux jeunes, Sam prit la belle blonde dans ses bras, ne tardant pas à poser ses lèvres contre les siennes. Surprise par son geste, Hanna n'hésita tout de même pas à prolonger le baiser tendrement. Rien, ni personne, et encore moins –A, ne pourrait empêcher Hanna d'être amoureuse de Sam.

┖ Arrivant au bras de son cavalier, Hanna portait une belle robe rose et ses cheveux étaient relevés en chignon. La musique battait son plein et les élèves présents s'amusaient. Rapidement, les deux blondinets étaient sur la piste de danse, dansant un slow. Hanna plongea son regard dans celui de Sam, dont ce dernier ne tarda pas à poser son front contre le sien.

_« Depuis qu'on s'est rencontré, j'ai… J'ai carrément craqué pour toi. Je voulais toujours que tu me prouves que tu tenais à moi. Je voulais t'entendre me dire que j'étais la seule fille qui te plaisait. »_ Lui dit-elle dans un souffle, les yeux fermés.

_« J'avais peur de me le lancer, Hanna. Je le voulais plus que tout au monde, mais, la peur de pouvoir te perdre m'a empêché de continuer. »_

_« Tu aurais pu tenter, malgré le fait que chaque personne qu'on s'autorise à aimer, est quelqu'un qu'on prend le risque de perdre. Sauf que tu ne m'aurais jamais perdu Sam. Je tiens trop à toi pour te laisser partir. »_ Dit-elle tout en le regardant.

Sam regarda la jeune fille en souriant, et il décida de se lancer. _« Je t'ai aimée la première fois que je t'ai vue. Et j'avais tellement peur de ce que je ressentais, tu sais, aimer. C'est un sentiment qui me fait peur depuis bien longtemps. J'ai vu plusieurs personnes souffrir à cause de ça, que j'ai paniqué. J'ai gardé mes sentiments pour toi, en pensant qu'il s'en irait. Au contraire, ils sont devenus plus grand. Chaque jour, je tombais encore plus amoureux de toi. Et te voir, sans rien pouvoir dire, ou faire, me briser le cœur à chaque fois. Et c'est ce soir, je ne veux pas tout gâcher. Je veux être avec toi, Hanna. Être avec toi et personne d'autre. Et je sais que cela n sera pas facile, ce sera même très dur, il va falloir faire des efforts chaque jour mais je suis prêt à les faire parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Et je te veux chaque jour, près de moi. »_

A ces paroles, Hanna posa tendrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle qui attendait depuis si longtemps d'entendre ces quelques mots la rendait heureuse. Celui qui l'aimait, l'aimait aussi. Que demander de plus si ce n'est une happy-ending pour tous les deux.

┖ Quelques années ont passés depuis ce fameux jour. Cinq ans pour être exacte. Hanna a quitté Rosewood dès l'obtention de son diplôme pour se rendre à New York. Désormais, elle ne reçoit plus aucune menace de la part de –A, ce qui fait qu'elle se sent revivre. Quant à Sam, il n'a malheureusement pas pu obtenir son diplôme en même temps que sa petite amie. Malgré quelques ruptures, des petites disputes, les deux jeunes sont toujours aussi soudés. D'ailleurs en parlant de l'heureux couple, Hanna attendait son petit-ami dans leur appartement new yorkais. Cette dernière ne cessait de regarder sa montre toutes les minutes. Sam était en retard, chose qui ne lui arrivait jamais. Elle s'empressa alors de prendre son portable et de composer son numéro. Tombant sur la messagerie, elle laissa un message.

**Sam, où es-tu ? Tu aurais dû rentrer depuis plus de 45 minutes. Rappelle-moi, s'il te plait. Je m'inquiète. Je t'aime.**

Téléphone en main, elle attendait patiemment Sam, fixant la porte d'entrée. Les minutes passées et elle n'avait aucune nouvelle de lui. Elle ne se doutait à aucun moment que le pire était en train de produire. En effet, Sam avait eu du retard puisqu'il devait finir un devoir à rendre pour la semaine d'après. Ce n'est qu'une fois au volant qu'il se rendit compte du retard qu'il avait pris. Le téléphone avait sonné, mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y répondre. Cependant, cela ne l'avait pas empêché d'écouter le message laissé par sa petite-amie. Le sourire au lèvre, il s'empressa de composer son numéro. Trop concentré sur son téléphone portable, il ne regarda pas la route. Et un accident est tellement vite arrivé. […] C'est en pleurs qu'Hanna se trouvait à l'hôpital. Les médecins refusaient de lui en dire plus sur l'état de son copain. La seule chose dont elle avait été mise au courant est qu'ils avaient eu du mal à le sortir de la voiture. Quelques minutes de plus, et il aurait pu ne plus jamais revoir sa belle petite-amie. Sans aucune nouvelle de lui, Hanna attendait près des soins intensifs, n'hésitant pas à demander à des internes des nouvelles de son petit ami dès qu'elle en voyait un. Finalement, on lui annonça qu'il était sain et sauf, malgré les complications rencontrées sur la table d'opération. Ayant obtenue le droit d'aller le voir, Hanna s'empressa de le retrouver. Celui-ci venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux quand elle entra.

_« Sam... J'ai eu si peur. »_ Prenant sa main, elle caressa sa joue. _« Je suis là. Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. »_

Sam acquiesça d'un léger hochement de tête, tout en regardant sa petite amie_. « Moi aussi je t'aime. »_ Dit-il en réponse au message vocal, envoyé quelques heures auparavant.

Le sourire au lèvre, Hanna l'embrassa rapidement_. « A partir de maintenant, tu ne prendras plus jamais la voiture. »_

« Je serais obligé. » Voyant l'air perdu de sa petite amie, il rajouta : _« J'en aurais besoin pour le jour où on ira se marier. »_

_« Qu'est-ce que tu dis Sam ? »_

_« La vie est trop courte… »_ C'est d'une voix fatiguée qu'il finit par dit : _« Epouse-moi, Hanna Marin. »_

_« Oh mon dieu. »_ Les larmes aux yeux, elle posa son front contre celui de son petit-ami. _« Oui. Oui ! Je veux t'épouser, Sam. »_

┖ Promesse tenue. Vêtu d'un costume noir, Sam attendait sa fiancée, Hanna, qui dans quelques minutes deviendrait sa femme. La musique se mit à résonner et il vit alors sa future femme arriver. Accompagnée par son père, Hanna ne regardait que Sam, impatiente d'être officiellement sa femme. Les quelques minutes après, les vœux étaient dit, et le prêtre fini par dire _« Vous pouvez embrasser la mariée. » _Embrassant sa femme, le bonheur du nouveau couple de mariés ne fessait que commencer. Pour le meilleur, et pour le pire.


End file.
